An electrical connector used to electrically connect two circuit boards which are perpendicular to each other is disclosed in, for example, Taiwanese Patent TWM496594U (corresponding to Chinese Patent Application CN01265368.3 and United States Patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,305). The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of terminal groups provided to the insulative housing, each terminal group comprises a first terminal and a second terminal. The first terminal has a first arm portion used to contact a first circuit board and a second arm portion used to contact a second circuit board. The second terminal has an engaging portion corresponding to the second arm portion, and the second circuit board is clamped between the engaging portion and the second arm portion.
The first arm portion and the second arm portion of the first terminal each are a single cantilevered arm and each contact the circuit board in a compression contact manner, in some devices and application environment thereof, such as in an oil force detecting device, a contact force in such a compression contact manner is insufficient and in turn the first terminal with such a configuration cannot be used in devices and application environments in which the requirement is more strict.